Father's Day
by WordsSpillFromMyVeins
Summary: It's Father's Day 2018. Mulder spends time with his girls, and then gets lucky


_The Ordinary House  
Alexandria, VA.  
June 17th, 2018_

7:21am

"You have the best daddy in the whole world, do you know that? He loves you more than anything!", Scully gently rubbed the ever growing expanse of her belly.

She was in the bathroom, having already peed twice since waking up twenty minutes ago.

Scully was now standing in front of the mirror (in navy colored silk pyjama shorts and a matching lace trimmed camisole), brushing her teeth and talking to their daughter.

She watched, in the reflection of the mirror, as the thin skin of her under belly rippled.

"Hi..." Scully sucked on her toothbrush and used both of her hands to cup the bottom of her stomach, feeling the movements on the inside as well "You're up. Why don't we go see if daddy is up now, too"

Scully spat the leftover toothpaste into the bathroom sink, turned the tap on briefly to wash the excess off the toothbrush and the bottom of the sink away, then placed her toothbrush back in the ceramic tumbler next to Mulder's.

She walked the six steps back into their master bedroom; back to their warm and loving bed.

Mulder appeared to still be asleep, in their large, comfy queen bed, with his right leg sticking out from under the doona. Scully crawled back into her side of the bed, pulling the blanket over her body and leaned over him to see if he was actually asleep.

"Mulder..." whispered Scully, before carefully leaning further over his shoulder and leaving a soft kiss on his stubbly cheek.

"Mmm" Mulder slowly and carefully rolled over onto his other side, to face Scully "How are my girls, this morning?"

"We're good. Happy Father's Day, babe", Scully beamed.

Mulder smiled, and slipped a hand underneath Scully's silk camisole, delicately sweeping his hand across her belly.

"Thank you. Morning, little one. Daddy loves you so much!", Mulder bowed his head, so their daughter could hear him properly.

"So, what would you like to do today?", asked Scully.

"Umm, I don't kn-" Mulder stopped mid-sentence, thinking about it for a moment "Can we just stay home? I just want to spend time with my two favourite girls"

"Absolutely", grinned Scully.

"We can order in later, and just 'Netflix and Chill'. Like the cool kids do!" Mulder pulled Scully in for a tender and loving kiss.

"I don't think that means what you think it means but it sounds fun", Scully laughed.

Their daughter moved under Mulder's hand, which was still firmly on Scully's rounded belly.

"Hey, little one... do you wanna watch a movie with Mommy and Daddy tonight?"

She moved again, but with more energy and Mulder lifted Scully's cami up and kissed her stomach.

Scully ran her fingers through his hair, smiling down at him and her belly.

They're life was finally starting again, and they were both so incredibly happy.

"Breakfast?", Mulder asked.

"Yes please, but can we stay in bed a little bit longer?", Scully rested her hand on his cheek.

"Of course", Mulder draped an arm over Scully's waist, and slowly moved it down to her arse, pulling her flush against him.

She ran her manicured nails through his hair to the base of his neck and tickled him, her other hand was scratching at his chest through the thin gray tank he had slept in.

They kissed each other with intense passion for a few minutes.

"Mulder..." Scully pulled back suddenly "what about breakfast? Your daughter is hungry"

He removed his left hand from her arse cheek and the back of her pj bottoms, then began to slowly trace circles on her hip

"Actually, I'm hungry. Feed us!", Scully demanded with a playful smirk.

"Oh, so you're both bossy", Mulder said in mock surprise.

8:47pm

Scully squeezed herself into a pair of black opaque tights, slipped on a seafoam green colored smock-style dress over the top and applied some lip gloss in the bathroom mirror. Mulder was sitting on their bed tugging on a pair of dark denim jeans, before joining her in the bathroom while buttoning up a crisp white dress shirt to run some gel through his hair.

"Date night...", Mulder walked up behind Scully, rested his chin on the top of her head and put his arms around her waist and caressed her belly, lovingly "with my girls. I can't think of better way to spend Father's Day"

"I just wish Will was here...", Scully sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, using the elastic band around her wrist to tie it into a loose ponytail.

"So do I", Mulder kissed behind her ear and went downstairs.

Mulder was in the kitchen, looking for liquid refreshments for them when he heard a knock at the front door. It was the delivery guy with their take-out.

"Scully, can you grab my wallet? Pretty sure the delivery guy would like to be paid", Mulder shouted.

Scully suddenly appeared behind Mulder and handed him some cash. They young delivery guy looked at her belly, and smiled.

"Thanks. Have a great night, folks!", the delivery guy said before handing over the plastic bags and walking away.

Mulder handed Scully a tall glass of sparkling water, sat down on the sofa next to her and looked through the movies on Netflix on their flat screen TV.

"Thank you. So, what are we gonna watch, Mulder?", Scully cuddled up close to Mulder and entwined their fingers.

"Shh. It's a surprise. I'm looking for it..."

They had ordered from the local Chinese restaurant; lo mien, beef and black bean and sweet and sour crunchy pork balls with a giant tub of fried rice.

"Found it. Are you ready?", Mulder squeezed her hand comfortingly.

"I can't believe you haven't seen this movie before, Scully", Mulder said, as he reached for her right hand and placed a kiss on the inside of her wrist "It's soo good"

"I think I've missed a lot of what's happened in Pop Culture over the last twenty years", Scully wondered out loud.

Mulder rested both on their hands on Scully's belly, and kissed her temple.

"I'm pretty sure..." Mulder tapped her belly with his index finger "she liked it"

Scully turned her head to face Mulder and rolled her eyes. Mulder chuckled.

"I don't think she really understood what was happening, Mulder"

"I love you both, so much. You know?", Mulder had never been more content in his life (at least not since he held his son for the very first time, seventeen years ago)

"I do. We do. We love you, too. Bed?", Scully replied.

"Are you tired?", Mulder had found Scully getting tired more often lately.

Scully started to get up from the sofa, but Mulder was still holding her hand.

"Nope", Scully grinned, seductively.

"Oh, then yes..." Mulder winked, acknowledging what she was implying "let's go to bed"

Mulder followed Scully upstairs and into their bedroom.

She sat down on the bed with an audible "humph" and kicked her legs at him.

Mulder helped a struggling Scully out of her tights (and dress) while she unbuttoned his crisp white dress shirt and slipped it off his shoulders.

"These need to come off...", Scully tugged on one of the belt loops of Mulder's jeans.

Mulder unzipped, and removed his jeans and black boxer briefs.

"So. How are we gonna do this, gorgeous?", Mulder asked.

"Umm. I think you should lay down", Scully ran her nails down his chest teasingly and then gently pushed him down onto the bed.

Scully was straddling Mulder, slowly grinding her hips into his bare lap. Mulder's hands found their way to her hips, thumbs brushing against the belly, above him and between them. She leaned forwards and bit his pouty bottom lip, then rose up of her knees and carefully down onto his hard cock.

"Uh, Scully. She's ok in there, right?", Mulder looked up at Scully suddenly worried "We... we're not... hurting her?"

"She's fine, Mulder. Hell, I think she might even be sleeping through this...", Scully tried to reassure him "don't worry so much"

Mulder was buried to the hilt inside Scully and thought maybe this would be problematic for their tiny and still currently baking daughter.

"Huh. If you say so..."

"I do. I'm a Doctor, remember?"

"Oh yeah. I really hope she is, because what we're about to do is not for kids eyes"

Scully started to speed up the movements of her hips, and Mulder reached up and held her breasts in his hands.

"See, I do know what 'Netflix and Chill' means", Mulder joked.

Scully giggled, pinched his side and then kissed him.


End file.
